Flamer
by G and K
Summary: tentang Sasuke yang menjadi author


Disclaimer : Masashi kishiomoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya joke semata tanpa bermaksud menyinggung siapa pun juga. (yang berhuruf tebal adalah kalimat review dan pm)

***

**Flamer**

Sasuke adalah seorang author fandom Gakjelas Konoha disitus panpiktion, dan saat ini dia sedang membaca review-an dari pembaca yang mereview ceritanya yang berjudul "balada seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke mulai membaca review dari bagian paling bawah dan tampaknya dia merasa puas karena sebagian besar isi review-an adalah pujian seperti :

**Pinky caem**

**"Cerita kamu sangat bagus, di upadated ya!"**

**Kyubi boy**

**"Wow tak kusangka anda mempunyai bakat menulis luar biasa, tanpa banyak kata lagi, updated!"**

**Smile mesum**

"**Ceritanya bagus ^^ , teruskan oke?^^ updated!^^ **

**from smile mesum^^**"

Yak itu lah sebagian review-an yang diterima Sasuke (kalau ditulis semua bakal kepanjangan.)

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika membaca semua review itu tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah marah dan emosi ketika melihat review yang berada diurutan paling atas.

x

**Si ganteng**

**"Terus terang si keren (pen name Sasuke adalah si keren) fict anda jelek banget! Gak jelas! Mana eyd nya? Mana tanda baca nya? Mana kapitalisasinya? Mana EXPRESINYAAAAAA!! Kalau gak becus buat fict mending lo mati aja deh gak ada guna lo idup, merusak semboyan bhineka tunggal ika aja (?)."**

"BANGSAT!!" jerit Sasuke sambil membanting keyboard komputernya, lalu kemudian dia mengklik profil si ganteng dan kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pm yang berisi:

**"Woi bangsat! Berani-beraninya lo jelek-jelekin fict gue, lo gak tau apa gue buat tuh fict sampe gak bisa tidur 7 hari 7 malem? Sambil mandi kembang pula!! Kalau lo berani ayo kita ketemuan! Gue tunggu lo di Konoha square, restoran AW (American Warteg) besok pukul 19.00 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat.)"**

Setelah mengirim pm tersebut Sasuke menarik nafas lalu dia mengklik window explorer dan membuka situs youtube untuk menonton Crayon Shinchan favoritnya.

Sehabis menonton Shinchan, Sasuke lantas mengecek pm di accountnya dan ternyata dia mendapatkan pm dari si ganteng!! Beginilah kira-kira isi pm Si ganteng:

**From : Si Ganteng.**

**"Hai orang abal, situ nantangin gue? Siapa takut! Gue tungguin lo besok ditempat yang lo kasih tau tadi! Gue pake baju serba item, berambut agak panjang dan bawa laptop buat mukul kepala lo yang abal itu, awas kalo lo gak dateng bakalan gue santet!!"**

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pm tersebut, dia lalu mematikan komputernya dan beranjak tidur, tak sabar dia menunggu besok.

***

Esoknya di Konoha square, restoran AW pukul 19.00 WKB.

Sasuke memasuki restoran AW dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru restoran. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk dipojok restoran dengan posisi membelakangi tempat Sasuke berdiri, pria tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam dan dari belakang terlihat rambutnya agak panjang, pria tersebut juga tampaknya sedang membuka laptop.

Sasuke lalu mengendap-endap mendekati pria tersebut, dia ingin memastikan apakah pria itu si ganteng atau bukan.

Ketika jarak antara Sasuke dengan punggung pria itu tinggal satu meter, Sasuke langsung melirik laptop pria tersebut, kelihatannya pria itu sedang membuka situs penpiktion dan terlihat juga account berpen name si ganteng.

Setelah yakin bahwa pria itu si ganteng, Sasuke lantas memeganggi pundak pria tersebut sambil menyiapkan bogem mentah lalu dia berteriak dengan ekspresi mengamuk, "HOI BAJINGAN!!"

Mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke pria itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, kearah Sasuke, dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih kaget melihat tampang asli "Si ganteng" Sasuke bukan hanya kaget tapi juga takut setengah mati, tiba-tiba keringatnya mengucur dengan deras, kakinya gemetar dan wajahnya pusat pasi.

Dengan nada perlahan sekaligus memelas Sasuke bertanya kepada pria berpakaian hitam yang berpen name Si ganteng dan baru saja dibentaknya itu.

"Pa... Papa ngapain disini?"

**Tamat**

***

**A/N; cerita ini di buat karena lagi wb dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapa pun juga, bila ada yang merasa tersinggung mohon maaf but thats fict just a joke yow.  
**


End file.
